In interconnecting coaxial cables, it is important to achieve excellent contact between the center conductors of the coaxial cables on the one hand, and grounding the shields of the coaxial cables on the other hand. This is particularly true in telephone, radio and television applications wherein the coaxial cables transfer signals having high frequencies. Such interconnections often occur where the signals are subject to interference, and it is important to insure that any interference that occurs on the shield is conducted to ground. Examples of such coaxial cable connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,001; 4,744,775 and 4,701,137.
Other factors in designing such connector assemblies include substantial savings that can be achieved if part of the interconnecting work is carried out in a production environment and the remaining part of the work is carried out in the field.
This invention is directed to providing a new and improved connector assembly of the character described for interconnecting coaxial cables.